Nara Asami
'Character Profile' 'Character First Name' Asami 'Character Last Name' Nara 'IMVU Username' Yule 'Nickname (optional)' Mimi 'Age' 12 'Date of Birth' 06/09/194 'Gender' Female 'Ethnicity' Sunagakurian. 'Height' 4'8" 'Weight' 85 lbs. 'Blood Type' O+ 'Occupation' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos' None. 'Affiliation' Sunagakure 'Relationship Status' Single. 'Personality' Asami is a calculating, cunning, patient, intelligent'', sarcastic, and quiet. She has determination that powers her will and thoughts. Her personality only shows when she is hanging out with friends, other than that she tends to stay quiet and just watches what's going on around her. Asami minds her teachers in the Academy, along with other elders. She loves to play games the increase the functions of her brain. Though she is young she is very observant. She notices things that many children her age don't. Asami resembles Shikamaru, her great great grandfather, very much so. She can calculate an opponent’s moves before they really even think of them. This has helped her spar with her parents, though she is nowhere close to ever beating them, but she learns every single time she does spar. 'Behaviour' Asami's behaviour is different than other children's. She is more calm than most though she has a strong heart and opinion. If Asami has a different opinion than someone else she makes sure that it is heard. She also loves to help others. It wouldn't be strange if she took home injured animals so she could nurse them back to health. Asmai is kind hearted to those who know her well but to random strangers she can be stand offish. 'Nindo (optional) '''Summoning N/A 'Bloodline/Clan' The Nara clan or Nara family is known for their intelligence,ninjutsu that entails the manipulation of shadows, and tending of deer such as Rikumaru, which graze in a large area of the Nara clan forest. Shikaku Nara was the most recent head of the clan. 'Ninja Class ' Academy Student 'Element One' 'Element Two' 'Weapon of choice' None yet. 'Strengths' One of Asami's strengths is her intellect. 'Weaknesses' One of her weaknesses is that she isn't as strong (Strenght) as the other students. 'Chakra colour' Purple 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU/Yonshi7 (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): 'Jutsu List' Your known Jutsu. 'Allies' Sunagakure 'Enemies' Your enemies, rivals or bullies. 'Background Information' Asami was raised in the quiet home of Haru and Akane Nara. Her parents raised her to a young lady of poise and purpose. From age two thru eight, Asami was taught how to be the perfect woman by her mom. During these years Asami was taught to be kind and quiet. To be seen and not heard most of the time. She would accompany her mother on many trips that she took. Her mother used to be a ninja but after having Asami she quit working as one. After her time with her mother Asami began studying with her father. Her father gave a more realistic approach to life, a ninja’s way to life. Asami loved this side of herself. She loved that she didn’t have to wear dresses and kimonos that burdened her when she tried to do the things she liked. Akane dislike the way things were going but Haru encouraged her to let Asami do what she wanted. By the age of nine Asami decided she wanted to become a ninja. She wanted to help other people as much as helped the animals that she rescued. She enrolled in the Academy as soon as she could and progressed greatly. Asami’s intellect grew rapidly as she was a student. Soon she was one of the top students in her class. By the age of twelve she was ready to take the next step. Asami wanted to see what her true potential was. She was ready to get have a sensei. After Asami had become a genin she found out that she had an older brother. Her parents never told her about him but one day she ran into him. She was happy that she finally had a sibling. 'Roleplaying Library' http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Acadamy_Test:_Nara_Asami 'Approved by:' Tou Isabella Hyuuga Yume Category:Academy Student Category:Sunagakure Member